Cheater Don't Get Second Chances
by LovelyDino99
Summary: When Alec and Magnus haven't been able to see each other for a while. Alec decides to surprise him with a visit. but he didn't expect what was waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

**3rd POV**

It was a cloudy day. Dark clouds covered the sky, hiding the sun which Alec loved so much believe it or not. He had gone hunting not that long ago and decided that he should head to the institute for a much needed shower. He and Magnus hadn't been able to see each other for the past month because Alec was had clave stuff or Magnus was busy, but to be honest it was really the latter.

Magnus had been working a lot more lately. He never had time to meet Alec or to even have a chat on the fun. It was only the occasional text message. Brief text message might I add and Alec missed his Magnus. He missed their cute kisses and nicknames Magnus always called him.

Once Alec got into his room he went to the bathroom and turned the shower to the hottest he could make. After letting it heat up he stepped in and sighed as the water pounded his chest with the boiling liquid. He couldn't help but get a little upset while in their as well. Magnus and he always took showers together. Especially since Alec basically moved in with Magnus. The only reason he hadn't been there lately was because he had to go home for a few days sue to Isabelle's nagging that she never saw him anymore. Since then they hadn't spent any time together.

Alec stepped out of the shower and dried off before pulling on a worn blackish-brown sweater and dark blue jeans, followed by his socks and combat boots. He had decided that he would just go surprise Magnus at the apartment. He wouldn't be working at 9 o'clock. He never did. In fact he despised working any later than 5.

Alec grabbed his hoodie and left the institute. Luckily it hadn't started raining yet and he hoped that wouldn't until he got to the apartment. Alec walked the streets with is head down trying to avoid people as always. Once he got to the apartment in Brooklyn he unlocked the first door with the key he had, which he was very proud of, and walked up the steps until he got to Magnus's door. He smiled as he turned the key into the apartment as quietly as he could, but nothing could prepare him for what awaited him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**3****rd**** POV **

Alec walked into the apartment hoping Magnus would be to bed by now so that he could crawl in with him and surprise him. He was relieved to see that all the lights were off. Alec maneuvered his way down the hall way to his boyfriend's bedroom where he could see the light on under the doorway. He sighed, disappointed and was about to open the door when he heard a moan. _Magnus must be jerking himself_. Alec reassured himself and was about to turn the knob again.

"Ah…Magnus" Said a voice that was definitely not his boyfriend's. Alec was now panicking. _Is he cheating on me? No! He wouldn't do that. He loves me!_ Alec thought to himself. Alec turned the knob and pushed the door open quietly and what he saw in the room broke his heart.

Magnus was hovering over a boy with greenish tinted skin, and blond hair. Magnus was between the boys legs and they were both bare ass naked. It was obvious that Magnus was fucking the guy due to his continues pelvic thrusts and the moans that were escaping both of their mouths. _He's cheating on me! _Alec thought as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Right there Mags! Ughh" The green skinned boy moaned.

"You're so good to me Sam…" Magnus said biting onto the boys shoulder and that's when the other boy saw Alec but he didn't say anything.

"M-Magnus?" Alec asked, his voice breaking from the tears.

Magnus's movements stopped completely and he froze in place for a second before turning around and facing his boyfriend. Magnus's eyes were wide and he looked almost scared to see Alec in his doorway. Alec had a flow of tears running down his cheeks and his eyes were rimmed with red. "How could you do this to me?" Alec sobbed before running out of the apartment.

Magnus pulled out the boy he had been fucking only moments ago a rushed to pull his pants on. "Leave." He commanded Samuel, before running after Alec, not caring about the boy and hoping he would be gone by the time he got back.


	3. Chapter 3

**3****rd**** POV**

Alec ran down the steps to the apartment and collapsed in the ally sobbing his heart out. _ How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me!_ Alec thought to himself. He sat there and cried for a while before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Alec looked up to Magnus standing in front of him. He stood up and pushed magnus away from him.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled, Alec wasn't sad anymore. He was furious.

"Alec… let me explain" Magnus started

"No! You don't get to explain yourself!" Alec began to storm off but Magnus grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. Alec could have easily broken away from Magnus but he was too tired to care at this point.

"Let me explain." Magnus said pleadingly. "Please." Alec only looked at him but since he didn't try to pull away Magnus took it as a sign to begin.

"Look, I was at a bar okay..." Alec cut him off with a snort.

"I wasn't looking for any action or anything because I have you…" Alec pushed Magnus off of him and stood on his own.

"Samuel… he just came in and he seduced me with some type of spell. I swear. Magnus tried to take Alec's hand in his but Alec pulled away.

"Please give me a second chance. I swear on the angel it won't happen again." Magnus pleaded with Alec to forgive him, but Alec just couldn't do it. All he did was shake his head trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form and walked off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**3****rd**** POV**

It had been three days since Alec caught Magnus cheating on him. Magnus had called him several times and texted hundreds of times but Alec wouldn't answer him. At one point he even marched over to the institute and demanded to see Alec, but all Jace did was close the door in his face. Alec had told his brother and sister what had happened and for the past few days all Isabelle did was lie in bed with Alec comforting him and willing his tears to go away.

Alec decided that he needed to go get his stuff from Magnus's apartment and return the key to him. Jace had offered to do it, being the protective brother he was but Alec declined the offer saying that it was something he needed to do on his own. Jace however decided that despite Alec needing to do it on his own it didn't mean he couldn't wait outside while he did so.

Alec got dressed in his normal black attire and him and Jace took off walking down to Brooklyn.

Once they reached the apartment Alec commanded Jace to stay outside the building and he walked up the stairs and opened the door to the apartment. Magnus was laying on the couch, the whole apartment was in dull grey colors. When Magnus heard the door open and saw that it was Alec he jumped up.

"Alec!" Magnus said. "I didn't think you'd come back."

Alec just ignored him and walked over to the bedroom they once shared and started gathering all his belongings and putting them into the duffel bag he had brought with him. Magnus followed him.

"What are you doing"" Magnus asked softly. Alec once again ignored him.

Once Alec got all of his things from around the apartment he walked towards the door b was stopped by Magnus grabbing the strap of his duffel bag and dropping it to the floor before spinning Alec around to face him.

"Alec you can't leave me. I need you." Magnus's eyes were rimmed with red and puffy.

"You should have thought of that before you cheated on me." Alec said emotionlessly.

"It was a mistake…" Magnus began but was cut off by Alec.

"Cheating is a choice, not a mistake Magnus."

"Alexander….just…please. Give me another chance."

"No." Alec picked up the bag from the floor and positioned it onto his shoulder.

"Cheaters don't get second chances." Alec turned and threw his key onto the table by the door before walking out of the apartment leaving a heartbroken Magnus Bane behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**3****rd**** POV**

Alec walked down the stars of the building and once he got outside he broke down in tears. Jace ran to him and took the bag from him. Jace called a cab for them knowing Alec wouldn't be able to walk back to the institute.

-2 weeks later-

Alec hadn't left his room at all. He refused to eat, he never went hunting, and he even refused to train. All Alec did was lay in bed and cry. He missed Magnus but he didn't want to be with a cheater. And Alec knew that 'once a cheater always a cheater' at least that's what Jace said. Jace had really been there for Alec the past two weeks. He had been the one to bring Alec back from Magnus's apartment. He was the one who tucked him into bed and made sure he was okay. He was the one who would stay with him 24/7 since the break up to keep him company. Jace was finally showing how much he really cared for Alec.

"Hey" Jace said as he opened the door to Alec's room and closed it behind him. Alec was laying on his bed when he came in, but he looked up and gave a small smile when he saw it was Jace.

"Hey" he said weakly.

"Feeling any better?" Jace asked. Alec just glared at him. "Right…Do you need anything?"

"No" Jace walked over and sat on the edge of Alec's bed. Alec watched him miserably. Jace looked him in the eyes for a minute before getting a sad look on his face. He rubbed Alec's back.

"Let it out." Jace said. Alec's eyes began to fill with tears but he held them back.

"Let it out Alec. You'll feel better if you do." Alec's tears fell and he closed his eyes tight and buried his face in his pillow. Jace felt terrible watching his parabatai be so depressed.

After a while Alec cried himself to sleep whilst Jace rubbing his back. Jace didn't want to leave him so he laid down on the floor next to Alec's bed and lightly gripped Alec's hand so that he knew he was there when he woke up.

**AN:/**

**Hello my little dinos! Thank you so much for reading this! I was thinking about turning this into a Jalec or maybe making it where Jace gets really mad and like goes on a hunt for Magnus and I could still make that a Jalec. Or maybe I could make it where Malec gets back together….IDK. Please review and give me your ideas! They are much appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**3****rd**** POV**

When Alec woke up he found Jace's hand in his and he smiled at the comfort his parabatai was providing him. Alec sat up and removed his hand from Jace's causing the other boy to wake up.

"Oh, Sorry" Alec apologized to Jace but Jace just shrugged it off and rolled over going back to sleep. Alec laughed at his brother and sat up. He was feeling much better today, although he was still upset. Alec stood up combing his fingers through his hair and rubbing his face as he made his way over to the bathroom that was attached to his room. He started the water for a shower and turned it on high. Once the water was ready he removed his clothes and stepped in.

Alec relaxed in the heat of the spray and leaned his head against the wall of the shower, letting the water wash over him. As he stood there he got flash back of all the times him and Magnus shared intimate moments under the spray of the shower. _NO!_ He told himself _Don't think about him! It'll only hurt you! _Alec sighed and shook his head a bit to clear his head then proceeded with his showering. Once he was done he stepped out and changed into a long sleeve navy blue v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans. He planned on going out today. He didn't want to black himself out from the rest of the world.

When he stepped out of the bathroom he noticed that Jace wasn't on his floor anymore and that he had also been in the shower for an hour. He sighed and left his room for the first time in two weeks. Alec walked down to the kitchen where he found Isabelle and Jace. Izzy was making pancakes and Jace was watching her with a disgusted look on his face.

"Alec! You're alive!" Izzy exclaimed as she ran over to her brother and hugged him. Alec just laughed slightly. Jace looked up at Izzy's sudden outburst with a shocked look on his face. Alec went and sat next to him at the table.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine" Alec reassured giving Jace a small smile.

"So were you planning on going out today?" Izzy asked Alec as she set a plate of burnt pancakes in front of the two boys.

"Umm… I'm not sure." Alec said, but he actually did have something in mind. He wanted to talk with Magnus. They needed to clear the air. Jace apparently saw Alec thinking.

"You were thinking of going somewhere weren't you." Jace said, making it more of a statement than a question.

"Well… I was thinking about going to see Ma-"

"No!" Jace said standing up looking furious. Alec's eyes went wide.

"Why are you so upset Jace?" Izzy asked. Jace just walked out of the room. Alec followed him.

"What's wrong with you?!" Jace asked Alec once they were a ways down the hall.

"He hurt you Alec! He cheated on you! He made you close yourself up for weeks! And y

Want to go talk to him?!" Jace was obviously peeved.

"Jace please calm down." Alec pleaded. Jace took a deep breath and nodded.

"I need closure okay? I can't just leave off the way did with him. I need this. I know that he hurt me and I know that he cheated on me. Thanks for the reminder by the way" Jace winced slightly. "But I can't just leave our relationship behind without having a genuine talk about it. I love him…"

"Don't you mean loved?"

"No. I still love him. I always will." Jace looked almost disturbed by Alec's statement.

"Look, thanks for protecting me, but I don't need your protection right now." And with that Alec walked down the hall, grabbed his hoodie and left the institute without another word.

**AN:/**

**Hello My Dinos! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and give me your thoughts on where I'm taking this. To be honest I don't even know where I'm taking this so your review will be much appreciated! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im oh soo sorry my Dinos! my computer charge plug hole shattered so i couldnt charge it :( IM SO SORRY BUT HERE IS PART 7 I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :)**

* * *

Alec walked down the streets of New York with his head down. The last time he had seen Magnus was painful and he jnew how much pain Magnus was feeling too, but when he said that Magnus couldnt get a second chance he knew he hurt him even more. Alec had been thinking about that and he wanted !agnus back. he knew it woukd take a lot of work and baby steps to get back to where they were before but he was willing to try.

Once Alec got to theapartment he took adeep breath. he was scared, but he had to do this. Alec stared at the button with word BANE on it for a bit before finally taking another deep breath and ringing the buzzer.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" came the voice over the intercom. Magnus's voicd was rough and he sounded tired and sad.

"uhh it's me...i-i mean its Alec." Alec amswered back. there was a pause beforenhe heard the click of the door being unlocked. he opened the door and slowly started making his way up the stairs. once he reached the door to Magnus's apartment he knocked and the door opened on its own as if the thing its self had been waiting for Alec. Alec took one last deep breath before stepping through the door way.

**AN/: **

**Once again i am so sorry about the delay and im sorry that this is so short. once i get the laptop back i will edit hia chapter and make it better :/ but its the best i can do on a tablet thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/ Alright guys so my computer is usable! Heres part 8 I hope you enjoy J**

**3****rd**** POV**

Magnus had been heartbroken ever since Alec had left a few days ago. He had stayed in bed all day and never got up except to use the restroom. He wouldn't eat and he was even too upset to watch his favorite show Dance Moms.

When he heard the bell ring for him he got extremely pissed off. He wanted to mope and be sad by himself and now some fucker was here to bother him.

Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want?" magnus yelled through the intercom at whoever the hell it was.

"uhh it's me...i-i mean its Alec." Magnus's breath caught. He didn't expect Alec to ever come back, don't get him wrong he loved Alec dearly, more than anything in the world, but he thought Alec was done with him.

Magnus clicked the button to unlock the doors downstairs and quickly unlocked and opened the door slightly for Alec before awaiting his arrival.

Alec walked through the threshold not long after and when his and Magnus's eyes met both of their breaths caught. Magnus crossed his arms trying hold himself together and looked down at his feet. Alec cleared his throat finding it to be suddenly dry.

After a while of awkward silence Magnus spoke up.

"I thought you weren't coming back…" Magnus shifted uncomfortably from side to side knowing Alec was watching him but unable to look at him, knowing he would start to cry.

"I didn't want to leave off the way we did." Alec said. He wanted to hold Magnus let him know that he loved him but he knew he just couldn't do that yet.

"Oh…" Magnus said his voicing cracking as if he was about to break. Alec's heart broke hearing the sound and took a step toward Magnus, who didn't seem to notice.

"Magnus-"

"Look. I don't blame you for dumping me so you can just go. The air is clear." Magnus said before turning his back to Alec to hide the tears that had begun to fall.

"Magnus I can't do this." Alec said sighing

"You've made that clear Alexandre"

"No! I mean I can't do this," Alec pointed between himself and Magnus even though Magnus had his back to him.

"What?" Magnus asked turning around to look at Alec with teary eyed confusion written on his face.

"I cant be without you…i…I know I put you through hell these past weeks and im so sorry but seeing you with that guy…." Alec broke off dropping eye contact as a single tear slid down his cheek.

Magnus slowly walked over to him and wiped the tear away with his finger… Alec looked up at him.

"I love you Mags…"Alec said as more tears began to fall.

"I love you too Alexandre. You know I do. I didn't mean to cheat on you! I promise! I swear on your angel that I would never intentionally hurt you. Please tell me you know that." Magnus pleaded. Alec nodded slightly and sighed.

"I want us to be together…"

"I want us to be together too."

"But Magnus I cant just go back to the way we were before after all of this."

"I understand…" Magnus said turning away. Alec grabbed Magnus's wrist pulling him back to him and kissing him. The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with love and longing and sadness.

"I need you in my life. I cant live without you." Magnus whispered when they broke apart.

"You have me…" Alec whispered back his blue eyes locked with those cat-like green ones he loved so much.

**AN:/ ooooo yay! Malec is back together! OR ARE THEY?! Haha idk we'll find out sooonn! If you have any suggestions please leave a review they are much appreciated and I love hearing you guys's opinion!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:/ Hello everybody! I hope your enjoying Cheaters Don't Get Second Chances so far. It's my first real chaptered fanfiction so if it isn't very good I apologize. Please read and review!**

**3****rd**** POV**

Magnus was overjoyed at Alec's words.

"Are you sure..?" Magnus questioned, hoping the answer would be yes. He needed Alec. Alec was his other half. It may have taken eight hundred years to find him but he did and he wasn't about to let him go.

"I'm sure." Alec said brushing away a stray tear from Magnus's cheek with his thumb, leaving his hand on Magnus's cheek lovingly. Magnus's eyes glowed with happiness and love and he happy tears streamed down his face. He hugged Alec to him.

"Why are you crying?" Alec asked pulling away ever so slightly so that he could look into Magnus's eyes. Keeping his hands on his waist and Magnus's around his neck.

"I just missed you so much Alexandre. I don't know what I would've done without you." Magnus said staring into Alec baby blue eyes. Alec laughed a little with a big smile on his face.

"You survived eight hundred years without me, im sure you could survive a couple years more." This brought an unhappy frown to Magnus's face.

"Don't ever say that," Magnus said. "I love you Alexandre. I've never loved the way I love you. When I met you the feelings I felt for you were new to me. Before I met you I may have looked fabulously happy but I wasn't. There was something missing and then…then I saw those blue eyes of yours," Magnus stared into Alec's eyes again. "And it was like…like I finally found what I was looking for. Like I finally found the missing puzzle piece to perfect happiness." By now Alec had tears slowly trailing down his cheeks with a smile on his face. "And I know we have problems, but I'm willing to fix them because I can't lose you. I'll never be able to find someone like you. Alexandre…" Alec cut him off with a passionate kiss. Magnus kissed back with all he had, licking Alec's lip for entrance, which Alec gladly granted. Magnus pulled Alec closer to him and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled away Alec had his eyes closed and they were both breathing heavily. Magnus leaned his forehead against Alec's and Alec finally opened his eyes to stare into Magnus's.

"I love you so much…" Alec said his voice cracking with happy tears.

"I love you too Alexandre."

**AN:/ Awwee! How cute! Magnus and Alec really love each other. But how will Jace react when he finds out that they are back together? How will Izzy? I guess we'll have to wait and find out J! I love you guys! Thanks for the support and please leave a review id love to hear your ideas for future chapters! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ Hii! I hope you have been enjoying this fanfiction. I know the chapters are short…sorry, but you know it is my first chaptered fiction so yeah!**

**3****rd**** POV**

That night Alec stayed at Magnus's apartment. He couldn't leave Magnus after finally getting back together after a month of being apart. When they went to bed they didn't have sex, but they laid together facing one another, whispering sweet nothings at each other and giving soft, loving kisses. And when they finally fell asleep they were wrapped up in each other's arms, Magnus's face was buried in Alec's hair and Alec's was in the crook of Magnus's neck.

When Alec woke up it was to a constant buzzing of his phone. Alec groaned and rolled over. He sat up groggily and looked over to see Magnus wasn't in bed. Alec didn't think anything of it and figured Magnus was out in the living room. Alec picked up his phone and saw that he had 13 messages from Jace.

**_Where are you?!_**

**_You should have been back by now!_**

**_Alec! Answer your fucking phone!_**

**_Alec this isn't funny…_**

**_I'm worried over here!_**

**_For the love of the Angel Alec! Where the hell are you?_**

All of them said something along those lines. Alec sighed knowing he was gonna get and ear full when he got home.

**_Sorry… I spent the night at Magnus'_**

Alec sent the message and not even a minute later he got an answer

**_WTF?! Get over here! We need to talk._**

**_You can't tell me what to do, Jace. I'm staying here for a bit, I'll be home later._**

Alec set his phone on the night stand and walked out of the bedroom running his fingers through his hair and smiling when he smelled burnt food, knowing Magnus tried to cook for him. When Alec walked into the kitchen Magnus was only wearing tight red leather pants and had his back to Alec. Alec smiled and walked over to Magnus wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning his head on Magnus's back. Magnus smiled and turned his head slightly.

"Good morning Darling" Magnus said turning around in Alec's arms and leaning his back against the counter making sure to keep Alec close to him. Alec smiled and kissed him softly.

"mmm I missed your morning kisses" Magnus said wrapping his arms around Alec's neck bringing him even closer and kissing him again. Alec kissed back and when they pulled away they were both breathless.

"you take my breath away" Alec said blushing slightly. Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I tried to cook breakfast but…" Magnus turned away looking sadly at the burned eggs, bacon, and toast. Alec laughed.

"It's fine babe"

Magnus dragged Alec over to the couch and laid down with Alec on top of him. Alec smiled and kissed him once before tuning serious.

"We need to talk…" Alec said. Magnus sat up with Alec still in his lap.

"Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"No! Not at all"

"Then what is it?'

"Who exactly…is Sam?" Alec said biting his lip and staring into Magnus's eyes. Magnus's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. He quickly caught himself before clearing his throat

**AN:/ uh oh! Whats gonna happen? Idk lets find outttt J please review it means a lot!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ im so glad youre enjoying the fanfiction! At least Im guessing youre enjoying it considering you are reading this now…. But uh heres chapter 11!**

Magnus cleared his throat and looked away from Alec.

"He's just some guy from the club…" Magnus said not meeting Alec's eyes

"But that's not true now is it?" Alec questioned softly trying to get Magnus to look at him.

"Can we not talk about this?" Magnus was getting irritated. He didn't want to talk about the guy that almost completely ruined the best relationship he has ever had.

"No. We need to talk things out. No more secrets." Alec said keeping his voice calm and leveled.

"Who was he?" Alec asked again. Magnus still hadn't looked at him and he was staring out the window. Alec used his finger and gently lifted Magnus's head back to face him. Magnus had a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I met him a few years ago… before we met. We had a fling that's all but he knew things about me. He had this power over me and when he came back a few weeks ago he used that power to get in my pants…" Magnus said trying to keep his voice straight. Alec stared at him blankly.

"I'm so sorry Alexandre…" Alec got off of Magnus and turned his back to him staring out the window. Magnus turned his body around so that he was sitting up and put his head in his hands. When Alec heard Magnus's soft cries he turned around and gasped.

"Baby I didn't mean to hurt you" Magnus said.

"I know baby, I know. I forgive you remember?" Alec said softly kneeling in front of Magnus.

"But you're mad now that you know…"

"I'm not mad. Just as long as you never see that home-wrecking son of a bitch ever again, I'm fine." Alec said smiling. Magnus chuckled softly.

"I love you" Magnus said as Alec wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I love you to Magnus. And I always will."

Magnus pulled Alec up to kiss him. Alec complied easily and once again sat in Magnus's lap. Alec pulled away first smiling,

"I forgive you. But I can' guarantee Isabelle will and I know Jace will take quite a while to convince. He's really pissed that I'm here right now." Magnus laughed.

"Well, Izzy loves me she won't be hard to convince and honestly I could care less about Jace, but because he is your parabatai I will do my best." Magnus said smiling at his shadow hunter.

"Angel, I love you" Alec said gazing into Magnus's eyes.

"Hey! Who's this "Angel"? You're mine Alexandre Lightwood. Mine and only mine." Alec laughed.

'Prove it." Alec said sexily. Magnus growled.

"Oh I will." Magnus stood up kissing Alec who wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist and carried them to the bedroom.

**AN:/ Oh la la! Im gonna keep this fanfic rated T but warning! Chapter 12 is M. Please rate and review!**


End file.
